headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
New Teen Titans Vol 2
| years published = 1984-1988 (New Teen Titans) 1988-1996 (New Titans) | total issues = 49 (As New Teen Titans) 82 (As New Titans) 131 (Total) | featured characters = Teen Titans: Nightwing (Dick Grayson); Cyborg (Victor Stone); Changeling (Garfield Logan); Jericho (Joey Wilson); Kid Flash (Wally West); Raven (Rachel Roth); Starfire (Koriand'r); Troia (Donna Troy) | creators = Marv Wolfman; George P rez; Bob McLeod; Tom Grummett; Al Vey | previous = ''New Teen Titans'', Vol. 1 | next = ''New Titans'' }} The New Teen Titans, Volume 2 is an American comic book series of the superhero fantasy genre published by DC Comics. The series began publication in August of 1984 and ran concurrently with ''The New Teen Titans'', Volume 1, which had changed its title to ''Tales of the Teen Titans''. Although the two titles were published simultanously, The New Teen Titans, Volume 2 took place some six months after the events chronicled in volume 1. In the early run of the series, it was not uncommon to see characters refer to events in the past tense, even though such events had not yet taken place in volume 1. Midway through its run, the editors realized that almost none of the feature characters were teenagers any longer. In order to correct the series' misnomer, the title was changed to the ''New Titans'' with issue #50. New Titans continued publication until February of 1996 ending with issue #130. * Nightwing: After operating for years as the teen hero Robin, Dick Grayson realized that he needed to come out from under the shadow of the bat and forge his own identity. Now known as Nightwing, Dick Grayson continues to lead the Titans with the same rigid values that has always guided him. His journey takes the team to new heights, while also re-opening old wounds. * Cyborg: Victor Stone is half-man/half-machine, but all power. In addition to enhanced strength and a white sound emitter, Vic is also the brains behind the group and has a keen knowledge of robotics and computers. Vic suffers a number of personal losses, not the least of which includes his own identity. * Changeling: Garfield "Gar" Logan, formerly known as Beast Boy is the epitome of the "class clown". Gifted with the ability to shape-change into any animal, he is always the first to crack a joke or ogle the female members of the team. Gar quickly realizes however that everything is not always fun and games and he can hold bitter resentment against those who have wronged him. * Jericho: Joey Wilson is the mute son of Slade Wilson - The Terminator. Unlike his villainous father however, Joey has the heart and soul of a poet. His ability to take physical possession of other people have made him a powerful new asset to the team. * Kid Flash: Wally West always ran in the shadow of his mentor, the Flash. After the Flash died however, Wally realized that he had some pretty big boots to fill. Leaving behind his Kid Flash identity, he dons Barry's scarlet costume and becomes the new Flash. Wally perserveres and upholds the memory of his predecessor with honor and flare. * Raven: Raven is undoubtedly the most mysterious member of the Teen Titans. She is the daughter of the demon Trigon and an Earth woman named Arella. Raven's soul is tainted by Trigon's evil and she fights every day to keep her dark heritage from overwhelming her. Succumbing to Trigon's evil proved to be the darkest day in her life - one that nearly cost not only the Titans, but all of humanity, their very lives. * Starfire: Princess Koriand'r is the deposed royal heir of the alien world of Tamaran. Having been sold into slavery to keep the peace between two warring worlds, Starfire threw off the shackles of bondage and came to Earth where she joined the Teen Titans. In addition to an unbridled passion and sense of love, Starfire rekindles her warrior training and is one of the deadliest women on the planet. * Wonder Girl: Donna Troy is without question the heart and soul of the New Teen Titans. Groomed as the protégé of Amazon superhero Wonder Woman, she possesses super strength and her own version of Wonder Woman's magic lasso. Although the answers to her identity always seem to allude her, Donna rediscovers a sense of heritage when she connects with the children of the Titans. Shedding her Wonder Girl alias, she takes on the name Troia. New Teen Titans * New Teen Titans Vol 2 1 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 2 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 3 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 4 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 5 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 6 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 7 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 8 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 9 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 10 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 11 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 12 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 13 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 14 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 15 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 16 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 17 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 18 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 19 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 20 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 21 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 22 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 23 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 24 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 25 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 26 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 27 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 28 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 29 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 30 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 31 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 32 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 33 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 34 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 35 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 36 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 37 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 38 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 39 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 40 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 41 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 42 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 43 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 44 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 45 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 46 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 47 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 48 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 49 New Titans * New Titans 50 * New Titans 51 * New Titans 52 * New Titans 53 * New Titans 54 * New Titans 55 * New Titans 56 * New Titans 57 * New Titans 58 * New Titans 59 * New Titans 60 * New Titans 61 * New Titans 62 * New Titans 63 * New Titans 64 * New Titans 65 * New Titans 66 * New Titans 67 * New Titans 68 * New Titans 69 * New Titans 70 * New Titans 71 * New Titans 72 * New Titans 73 * New Titans 74 * New Titans 75 * New Titans 76 * New Titans 77 * New Titans 78 * New Titans 79 * New Titans 80 * New Titans 81 * New Titans 82 * New Titans 83 * New Titans 84 * New Titans 85 * New Titans 86 * New Titans 87 * New Titans 88 * New Titans 89 * New Titans 90 * New Titans 91 * New Titans 92 * New Titans 93 * New Titans 94 * New Titans 95 * New Titans 96 * New Titans 97 * New Titans 98 * New Titans 99 * New Titans 100 * New Titans 101 * New Titans 102 * New Titans 103 * New Titans 104 * New Titans 105 * New Titans 106 * New Titans 107 * New Titans 108 * New Titans 109 * New Titans 110 * New Titans 111 * New Titans 112 * New Titans 113 * New Titans 114 * New Titans 115 * New Titans 116 * New Titans 117 * New Titans 118 * New Titans 119 * New Titans 120 * New Titans 121 * New Titans 122 * New Titans 123 * New Titans 124 * New Titans 125 * New Titans 126 * New Titans 127 * New Titans 128 * New Titans 129 * New Titans 130 * New Titans 0 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 Annual 1 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 Annual 2 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 Annual 3 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 Annual 4 * New Titans Annual 5 * New Titans Annual 6 * New Titans Annual 7 * New Titans Annual 8 * New Titans Annual 9 * New Titans Annual 10 * New Titans Annual 11 * New Teen Titans: The Terror of Trigon (TPB) * New Teen Titans: Who Is Donna Troy? (TPB) * New Teen Titans Omnibus 3 * ''New Teen Titans'', Volume 2 #13 and #14 were ''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' crossovers. * ''New Titans'' #0 was published in between ''New Titans'' #114 and ''New Titans'' #115. * * The New Teen Titans, Volume 2 at Wikipedia * * * Category: Category:DC Comics